Tribes of China
Before the war between the warring states of China there existed dynasties of mountain tribes and steppes tribes fighting for power over territory. They still exist as major power players in this era. Qin Tribes The Qin tribes are being united under one leader. 400 years ago, they've helped Qin in the past against Jin (now Wei) out of gratitude, with the mountain folk lived together with the common folk in peace. However, once Boku Kou died, the allaince he established collapsed as Qin once again attacked the mountain tribes. However the relationship between Qin folk and mountain folk is slowly being reconnected thanks to the efforts of Ei Sei (who has revived the alliance with the help of Yo Tan Wa). Currently most known tribes or factions of Qin are unified with the former (the Kyuumei) having been wiped out (with the exception of one descendant) and the latter two (The Kabanko Faction and the Kyoudo Tribe) are in the process of being conquered by Yo Tan Wa in her quest to unify the tribes. In addition there are a number of minor tribes who either eke out a small existence in one of the many stateless areas within Qin (such as the Namba Tribe) with the risk of being wiped out in constant skirmishes with each other or serve in Qin's military such as the Blue Stone Tribe of the Hi Shin Unit. *The Chouga Tribe *The Bird Fang Tribe *The Baji Tribe *The Shinba Tribe *The Genma Tribe *The Kyuumei Tribe (defunct) *The Kyoudo Tribe *The Kabanko Faction **The Banko Tribe *The Blue Stone Tribe *The Nanba Tribe *The Juuteki Tribe Zhao Tribes Xiognu also called the "Northern Horsemen Tribes" is a nomadic-based people who formed a state or confederation located north of China, split into three factions; Yueshi, Donghu and Xiognu who are fighting for supremacy. They've been pillaging and looting the northern borders of the states and is seen as a common enemy. Qin, Zhao and Yan are the states located to the north of China and in order to keep the Xiognu away they built great walls protecting their northern borders. However, it is the state of Zhao which is suffering most from their attacks and consequentially, their Cavalry are the best in China as they are forced to confront these raiders frequently. *Yueshi Tribe *Donghu Tribe *Xoignu Tribe Yan Tribes Yan army consists of allies of the various mountain tribes. Geki Shin had different tribes implemented in his army, which made up for his elite cavalry, the Poison Dogs unit (with horses that are faster than Zhao's who is considered the best calvary), and his assassination unit, the fearsome Poison Cats. Ordo is a great general of Yan who is also a king of 50 mountain tribes. His army mostly consists of mountain tribes, which he implemented in his specialized army, used for mountain-sieging. Yan allied themselves with the various mountain tribes and their armies contain member from the following: Geki Shin Army: *Senbi Tribe *Ryou Tribe *Hakuteki Tribe *Quan Rong Tribe (comprising the Poison Cats and Dogs units) Ordo Army: *Kauto Tribe *Bako Tribe *Mesa Tribe *Sakasaha Tribe *Eiji Tribe *Shittomitsu Tribe *Kyon Tribe *Gemu Tribe Chu Tribes While Rin Bu Kun was fighting his way to become general, he not only fought off armies of the warring states but also he was facing hard resistance from the barbaric tribes of Chu such as Baiyue, living in southern China and northern Vietnam. Another known tribe is the Basha, (who live south of the what was once the Yue kingdom along the eastern coast) with Muta being a known member. The Chu have also been known to hire tribes from the Indian subcontinent or Indochina to fight alongside them with their War Elephants. *Baiyue Tribe *Basha Tribe Zhou Dynasty Tribes It was ultimately the Kenjuu tribe that would lead the the fall of the Zhou Dynasty from power. * Kenjuu Tribe Category:Groups